Teufelskreis
by silverwolfe
Summary: Ist er wirklich so böse wie alle glauben?


A/N Ich bin gebeten worden, noch ein Geschichte nach dem Schema "Mein Leben - Eine Lüge" zu schreiben, in hier tadadada bitte schön. Diesmal nicht einer der verkannten Guten, sondern der Oberfiesling, der vielleicht auch mit einem Schicksal zu hadern hat, dass er sich nicht ausgesucht hat. Aber ich hab irgendwie das Gefühl, absoluten Mist hochgeladen zu haben. Was eine Flasche Weißwein, Zigaretten und Kinderriegel so alles verursachen können (Und nun sagt bitte nicht zu Wein isst man keine Schokolade, dass weiß ich auch) Also bitte bitte keine Morddrohungen schreiben. Wenn es Mist sein sollte dann reviewt, damit ich solche literarischen Schandtaten in Zukunft unterlasse, denn ich hab noch mehr Ideen auf Lager. Ob ihr sie lesen könnt, irgendwann, das liegt ganz in eurer Hand.  
  
Disc.: alles gehört Rowling, nur die Idee ist meine  
  
In einem Teufelskreis gefangen  
  
Mein Name? Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr. Ich bin gefangen in einem Teufelskreis. Einst hasste ich, doch nun kann ich nicht mehr hassen, ich kann aber auch nicht lieben. Viele glauben ich erfülle mir einen alten Traum. Doch ich mache nur weiter, weil dies die einzige Konstante in meinem Leben ist. Aber kann ich es noch Leben nennen, darf ich das überhaupt? Nein, dies ist kein Leben mehr. Dies ist ein Teufelskreis. Einst glaubte ich an das was ich tat, doch heute? Ich hasse mich, ich verachte mich, ich will mich töten, doch ich habe Angst, was mich auf der anderen Seite erwartet. Ich habe Angst in die Gesichter blicken zu müssen, die ich einst tötete. In grüne Augen, ein Mann mit verstrubeltem Haar, In Gesichter von Menschen, deren Kinder meinen Namen, sofern sie ihn überhaupt, nur mit Hass aussprechen. Und eins ist mir in besonderer Erinnerung. Ein Junge, nein heute ist er ein Mann, mit einer Entschlossenheit in seinem von Narben und Falten übersätem Gesicht, die mir Respekt abringt. Oh ja, ich respektiere ihn, ich bewundere ihn, ich habe angst vor ihm. Er wird mein Untergang sein. Ich weiß es.  
  
Seit fast 30 Jahren warte ich auf den Tag, an dem er mich erlöst von meinem grausamen Dasein. Er hat es als Baby fast geschafft doch nun als Mann wird er es ganz sicher zu Ende bringen. Ich bete darum, denn ich selbst wage es nicht, meiner Existenz ein Ende zu setzten, denn wie gesagt habe ich Angst vor dem Tod. Ich habe ein Imperium geschaffen, das auf den Mauern von Angst und Gewalt gebaut worden ist und ich schäme mich dessen. Ich habe viele Namen. Dunkler Lord, Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf, Lord Voldemort, Meine Anhänger nennen mich Meister, und mehr als einer aus meinen Reihen hasst mich, dass weiß ich, aber ich bin ihnen nicht böse. Lucius verstehe ich, ich selbst tötete einst seine geliebte Frau. Die Mutter seines Sohnes, Severus kam einst freiwillig zu mir, doch nun hat er sich für die richtige Seite entschieden, aber einen meiner Anhänger hasse ICH, denn er ist dass was ich zutiefst verabscheue, ein Verräter, hat seine besten Freunde verraten, die die für ihn gestorben sind, er hat einen seiner Freunde unschuldig nach Askaban gebracht, und passend zu seinem Charakter wird er Wormtail gerufen. Ihn werde ich noch töten und dafür sorgen, dass Sirius frei kommt, denn Black ist der einzige, der dem Jungen der Lebt helfen kann das ganze zu verarbeiten und ich will nicht an noch einem unschuldigem Tod schuld sein, ein Gesicht weniger, dass ich sehen muss wenn ich rüber gehe. Mein Name? Er ist mir immer noch nicht eingefallen. Ich werde alt. Ja ich bin Alt und des Lebens müde.  
  
Da kommt er. Ein Mann von 30 Lenzen. Sein Haar so wirr, wie das seines Vaters. Den Zauberstab auf mich gerichtet. Der Hass in seinen Augen glüht. Ich schau ihm entgegen und tue nichts was ihn hätte aufhalten können. Ich bin bereit zu sterben, denn Tod bin ich schon lange. Ich starb an dem Tag wo ich beschloss, mich Lord Voldemort zu nennen. Als ich in den Teufelskreis eintrat, aus dem ich nie wieder entrinnen würde. Ich starb an dem Tag als ich die Buchstaben meines Namens mit einem simplen Zauberspruch dazu brachte diesen verhängnisvollen Namen zu schreiben, doch wie war mein Name. Ich kann nicht sterben, ich kann nicht gehen ohne zu wissen wer ich bin. Ich bin . . . Ich bin . . . Meine Identität ist verloren. Ich weiß nicht mehr wer ich war, als ich vor so vielen Jahren in der großen Halle stand und mich Professor Farser aufrief, damit ich den sprechenden Hut aufsetzte, der mich meinem Haus zuteilen würde.  
  
Ich sehe ein grünes Licht, der Unverzeihkiche rast mit schneller Geschwindigkeit auf mich zu, ich tue nichts, um mich zu schützen. Und dann trifft er mich. Ich falle in bodenlose Schwärze, doch dort am Ende ist ein schwaches Licht z sehen. Ich gehe darauf zu und dort warten sie auf mich, doch nicht mit Hass auf den Gesichtern, sondern so etwas, das man als Mitleid bezeichnen könnte.  
  
"Willkommen, Tom Marvolo Riddle, du hast den Teufelskreis durchbrochen!" Dies sagt eine junge Frau mit rotem Haar und grünen Augen, und der Mann mit den wirren Schwarzen Haaren nickt bestätigend. Und endlich weiß ich wie ich heiße.  
  
Mein Name ist Tom Marvolo Riddle und jetzt bin ich frei!  
  
Okay, bitte kein Exikutionskommando schicken! Kommis schreiben reicht auch.  
  
Bye eure Silverwolfe 


End file.
